nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mje20011
Welcome Hi there Mje20011 and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to Radd Bradd. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 07:10, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to Wikia!!!! ^_^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/c/ca/AC4ERedesign.png Hi !!!! I couldn't help but notice that this is your first wiki! I'm AustinCarter4Ever, and I'm so glad you're here! Nitrome Wiki may be a small community, but you just made it bigger! Thanks so much! I was going to ask you what your favorite Nitrome games were, but I see you filled out your profile! Those are all great games! What I'd really like to know is how you found this wiki. You can respond here. Anyways, I hope you work hard and make a lot of friends! You're gonna do great! :3 Sincerely, AustinCarter4Ever 14:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to NW!The BIGGEST NITROME SOURCE EVER!!!!!!!So its is small,but you just made it bigger!Thanks!Heres a link to my profile:http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Strplumboder and heres for this wikis "senior" admin NOBODY: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOBODY Insulting on NOBODY's page I saw that you left a message to NOBODY, which is considered as insulting and personal attacking. Please refrain to not do this in future. 09:13, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Why? The message is a reference to NOBODY's profile header, which refers to himself as the "worst contributor" (sarcasm much). Secondly, if you break down Mje's message, it's not exactly an insult: :Don't worry NOBODY, you just got replaced as the worst contributor! :you just got replaced as the worst contributor! :''replaced as the worst contributor!'' :Okay so if Mje is replacing NOBODY as the "worst contributor", wouldn't that mean that NOBODY is no longer then considered the "worst" contributor and perhaps a better contributor? It's more of a waywards compliment, not an insult. Don't take it the wrong way, Phantasia. 09:35, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, I just came from the abyss of afkness. I apologise if any offence was taken as that wasn't what I meant. My actual meaning you can see from RSK. I probably should've used quotation marks on the "worst contributor" part. :::I have taken heed of the policy page quoted to me by Mega and will terminate the making of similar posts. I would also like to mention clause of the Policy stated here: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Wiki:Policy#Assuming_good_faith . If I was to make the choice of incepting another post with a double meaning, I am probably making a joke, but not harassing. If anyone takes offence to any post. I will happily remove it. :::If anyone wants to "interrogate" me, please pm me. :::Mje20011 (talk) 11:34, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :::You are forgiven. I misread (as usual) your post. 11:43, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Birthdays There is a list of Nitrome Wiki user birthdays here. -- 12:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello Well, are you coming? We scheduled at this time. 09:34, June 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Just a quick question Thanks for pointing that out. Names are capitalized according to how Nitrome has capitalized them, and if the name is unofficial or then it is not capitalized. The name is also not capitalized if the name is completely in uppercase letters. For Nebula, I made an error because I thought Nebula, like most Nitrome games, uses just uppercase letters, however, this is not the case. I will try to correct this and some other Nebula capitalization errors soon. -- 04:36, November 9, 2015 (UTC)